Time Wipe
by SharkeyJ
Summary: When Nathan and River begin to fade from time its up to the Doctor and Clara to find out who is causing it.
1. Chapter 1 - In need of Help

Chapter 1 – In need of Help

River sat on her dirty mattress in her cell in the Stormcage containment facility. She looked outside but could see nothing but darkness and rain. She was looking through her diary reminding herself of all the adventures she had with the Doctor. Suddenly a phone which hung on a wall began to ring and a man in all black uniform walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello" he spoke into the phone. River stared at the man on the phone knowing that the only time that the phone rings is that it was for her. She stood up and placed her hands around the bars on her cell. "Doctor Song?" the man in uniform spoke on the phone. River held her arm out. "You boys never learn do you, when that phone rings it's for me" she smiled. He passed her the phone. "Doctor?" she spoke into the phone. "No it's me Nathan" the voice on the other end of the call spoke. "Oh hello" she sounded confused but happy to hear from him. "You've got five minutes ok meet me in the control room" he told her then the phone went dead. River quickly took out her hallucinogenic lipstick and placed some on her lips. She turned around and handed the phone back the man. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry" she laughed and quickly grabbed him and kissed him. "Now be a sweetie and unlock this door will you" she ordered the hypnotised guard. He did as he was told and River was on her way to the control room. When she finally reached the control room she found Nathan with her stuff. "What's this all about then Nathan?" she asked him as she placed her gun into the holster and around her belt. "We need to find the Doctor" he told her. "Why what's wrong?" she asked him. He took out a scanner and showed her a scan of herself and himself. "Someone's erasing us from time" he told her. River looked at the scanner and studied the readings. "Control, I need another shift, for two, lock me onto the Tardis" Nathan spoke into his Bluetooth device. River held Nathans arm and in a ball of electricity they were teleported out of the Stormcage facility. They found themselves in the Tardis but in a different part of it. "This is the library" River said looking at the books. Nathan noticed a big book on its own. He walked over to it and read the cover. "The time war" he opened it up and began to read. "The Doctor has a name" he looked at River. River walked over to the book and had a look. She finally found out what her husband's name was. "Doctor I'm telling you I heard someone talking" Clara's voice was heard just outside the door to the library. Clara and the Doctor entered the room and saw Nathan and River. "River" the Doctor smiled at his wife. Clara looked at Nathan and smiled at him. "Nathan" she said. Nathan smiled back. "What do we have the honour of your visit" the Doctor joked. "Oh shut up" River laughed. Nathan gave the scanner to the Doctor. "Doctor…we're being erased from time" he told him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Phase 2

Chapter 2 – Phase 2

"So you've already passed phase one then" The Doctor paced up and down the console room. "What do you mean we've already passed phase one?" Nathan asked. "You're already beginning to fade from history, phase 2 will be you two beginning to forget things and the third and final phase will be total deletion from history" the Doctor plugged the scanner into the console. Clara stood beside Nathan. They all looked at the monitor and read the readings. Nathan tried to remember his childhood but it was all a blur. "Doctor I can't remember most of my childhood" he tried hard to remember. "Doctor who were my parents?" River asked him. The Doctor looked in horror at her. "No…No don't forget them, Amy and Rory" he tried to get her to remember. The Doctor flicked a couple of switches on the console and the time rotor began to move up and down. The Doctor ran to the doors of the Tardis and opened them up he stuck his head outside and signalled them to follow him. They were on a beach. There was a lake too. The Tardis was parked behind a shack on the beach. Nathan and River looked and saw four people sat on a picnic rug having a picnic. There was a red car parked on the beach as well. "River you should recognise this" he pointed out the people sitting drinking wine. "Its me" she couldn't remember this moment. "This was when we fought against the silence and when you showed up twice, as yourself and the astronaut." River began to tear up. "And those are your parents" the Doctor pointed out Amy and Rory. They went back into the Tardis. They stepped out the Tardis and the ground was made of crystal. "Nathan this was the first day we met you, this is Caldora, the wedding of the sterling prince and diamond princess." Nathan spotted the small boy at the entrance he looked familiar but he couldn't quite recognise him. "That boy is you before your very first regeneration." They returned to the Tardis and the Doctor took them on one last trip. They finally arrived and the Doctor stepped outside. The others followed and they found themselves back at the Stormcage facility. "Do you remember this?" he asked them both. This was only this morning. Nathan and River looked shocked. "Doctor what will happen to them?" Clara asked worriedly. "They'll never exist" he whispered to her trying not to worry Nathan and River. They went back in the Tardis. River and Nathan slowly walked towards the console. "Doctor" River began to say, when he turned around Nathan and River vanished. "Doctor…are we too late?" Clara worried. "No because we both still remember them they haven't been erased from time yet, I'll try and track them" he said running to the console.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cyber-emperor

Chapter 3 – Cyber Emperor

River and Nathan found themselves in an abandoned warehouse. "I don't like the looks of this place" River said taking out her alpha measel pistol. Nathan took out a gun too it had an in built torch on the top. They walked further into the warehouse and ended up in what looked like a storage room. "So Nathan what's it like working for torchwood in your world?" River asked him. "It's good I've learnt so much about aliens and planets while I've been there." "What's your favourite alien?" River asked him. Nathan didn't have to think about it. "Weeping angels, I find them so fascinating" Nathan smiled at her. River remembered her parents being zapped back into the past by a weeping angel. "I've read your file River, Melody, I'm sorry what happened to your parents." "Thank you" she said. They reached another door, River shot the lock and the door creaked open. River and Nathan flinched back. On the other side of the door was a… "Cybermen" Nathan gasped. Two cybermen stood behind them and knocked them unconscious with a thud from their arms. "River…River" Nathan awoke River from her sleep. They were clamped down by their hands and feet. A cyberman stomped over to River and Nathan. "You are ready for initiation" it spoke to them. "Initiation?" River questioned it. A louder set of stomping came from the shadows and in stomped a taller golden cyberman. "I am the cyber-emperor" the upgraded golden cyberman spoke up. Nathan stood beside River. He slowly took out his personal sonic screwdriver from the back of his pocket and pressed the button. "What is that noise?" the cyber-emperor asked his cybermen. One cyberman noticed the sonic screwdriver. "The boy has a sonic device" it said snatching it from his hand. The cyberman dropped it on the floor and stomped on it, crushing it to pieces. "Your too late I've just sent a signal" Nathan laughed into the cyber-emperors face. "You will be deleted" it shouted back to him. Suddenly the sound of the Tardis materialising filled the room. The Tardis began to materialise around River and Nathan. Nathan waved goodbye to the cyber-emperor. Clara hugged Nathan and the Doctor hugged River. The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and laughed at the cybermen. "Hello…I'm the Doctor" the Doctor introduced himself to them. "We know who you are Doctor" the cybermen all spoke up. "So why have you been erasing my friends from time then?" the Doctor asked him. "They were just a trap…and they didn't even know it" the cyber-emperor spoke. "What?" Nathan asked. One cyberman stomped over to a machine and pulled down a lever suddenly Nathan and River began to hear a loud screech in their head and they began to remember everything. Clara helped them up. Then the cyberman pulled another lever and the Tardis vanished. "What are you doing…where's it gone?" the Doctor demanded. "We will drain the Tardis of its energy and feed it into our machine, the Tardis is outside ready to be drained from its core" the cyber-emperor informed the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's the only Way

Chapter 4 - It's the only way

"We knew you would come to help your friends" the cyber-emperor turned to look at the Doctor. "That's why we came up with a second plan, we have drained your time machine of its core and tapped it into our machine, we will drown this city and fully convert the corpses into cybermen." The Doctor stared at the monitor and looked at the dam beginning to crack. "You won't get away with this" Clara stepped forward. "I've fought cybermen before I'm not afraid of you." Nathan knew he had to do something, but what? He looked at the footage of the dam and then thought of something. If I could direct the water to flow in the opposite direction towards the cybermen that should fry their circuit, but how? Then Nathan remembered a story his mother told him. I looked into the heart of the Tardis and it did what I wanted it to do, it killed all the daleks, even the dalek emperor. That was it that is what Nathan had to do. "Doctor I have an idea but we've got to get back to the Tardis" Nathan tried to convince the Doctor. "Trust me." The Doctor looked at him, he did trust him. They walked out of the warehouse and ran for the Tardis.

The Doctor, Clara, River and Nathan got inside the Tardis. "We haven't got long sweetie" Rive said while fiddling with the console. Clara stood at the railings. Nathan helped his uncle and aunt with trying to fly the Tardis before the dam broke. The Doctor looked at the monitor and turned it to camera mode. It showed the footage of the dam started to break and the water spilling from the cracks. River carried on flicking switches and pulling levers while the Doctor tried to think of a plan. Nathan stood beside a worried Clara. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded. "I just wish I was a better help" she sighed. She didn't know how to fly the Tardis. Nathan could sense something in the air. The dam had broken. He held Clara's hand and pulled her over to the console. "Clara hold these two buttons in", he said showing her a set of blue and orange buttons, "and pull this down when this light is flashing" he showed her a light and lever. Clara smiled that she was finally helping, but didn't realise what she was helping with. Nathan looked at Clara and whispered in her ear. "Clara you need to trust me now ok." She nodded confusedly. She watched him as he walked over to a part of the console. He took out a tiny silver shaped device and pressed it against his right wrist. He looked at Clara and smiled at her. Suddenly a tiny glow of regeneration energy slid out of his wrist and went inside the console. Suddenly the console began to open up and a bright yellow light wriggled out. The light shown onto Nathan and his eyes began to close. He quickly closed the console and walked over to Clara. "I just looked into the heart of the Tardis and I've absorbed a tiny but of its energy." Clara looked at the Doctor and River who had no idea of what had just happened. Nathan walked towards the doors of the Tardis. "Goodbye Clara Oswald." He stepped out the door. Clara walked to the Doctor and River. "Nathans out there" she pointed outside, "he looked into the heart of the Tardis he said it was." The Doctor and River ran to the Tardis doors but before they could open it it was dead lock sealed. "Nathan no" The Doctor shouted taking out his sonic screwdriver. River tried to use her vortex manipulator. "River get him now" the Doctor yelled at her. "He's not letting me" she stared at her husband's sad face. Nathan walked further away from the Tardis. He turned around and looked at the blue box. Suddenly the time rotor lit up and the console came to life. "No we're not leaving" The Doctor shouted while running to the console. "Nathan no." River tried everything she could but nothing was working. Clara began to cry. "This is all my fault" she cried. River walked over to her and comforted her. "No it's not you didn't know what he was doing" she told her. The Doctor turned the monitor on and looked at the huge screens on the Tardis walls. "Nathan please don't do this" he spoke to Nathan through the console. "I know what I'm doing this is the only way" Nathan looked at the blue box. "Please" the Doctor cried. "Goodbye" Nathan said and turned around to face the water. He redirected the water towards the Tardis and the cyber-warehouse. Suddenly he began to regenerate. The water began to surround Nathan and the Tardis. His regeneration and the time vortex had mixed together and formed and protection field over Nathan and the Tardis. Nathan held both his hands out one facing the Tardis and the other facing the rushing water. He tapped into the time vortex and his regeneration and began to push the water around him and the Tardis. But he couldn't hold it for long. The Doctor, River and Clara watched in horror. Suddenly the time rotor started to move and the Tardis was ready to fly away. Leaving Nathan behind. As the Tardis started to disappear Nathan put his arms down and closed his eyes ready for the water to take him. The Doctor held River and Clara close as they cried for the loss of their friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - Funeral of Nathan Tyler

Chapter 5 - Funeral of Nathan Tyler

The Funeral was held on Nathans favourite planet. A planet he treasured the most where he always said he wanted to be buried. Earth. Home. A lot of people arrived. People from other planets who knew Nathan. Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor were there too. The Doctor burned up a dying sun for them to attend their son's funeral. It was the least he could do for them. Jackie, Pete and their son Tony were there also. River stood at a podium at the front of everyone. The funeral was held outside. "We live in an age of darkness a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age there are those who fight against that." River let out a tear. "Nathan Tyler was born to a world divided, a world he tried to heal, a mission he never saw accomplished." River stuttered a little. "It is the destiny of great people to see their goals accomplished. Nathan was more than a friend, more than a leader, more than teenager." she looked at Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor. "He was family, he always put others before himself, if we needed help he would be there, and when we were alone he made sure he was there making us happy, he may be gone but his wisdom lives on through us." She looked at Clara. "His family, for wherever we may go we must carry on his vision and that's a vision of a world united." Everyone stood up as a priest lit a candle on his headstone. The queen of years from Akhaten who was now in her teens stood up at the podium ready to sing a song for Nathans journey to the afterlife.

As she finished the song the candle blew out and Rose placed a white rose on her sons headstone.


End file.
